Jeanette Biedermann
Jeanette Biedermann (* 22. Februar 1980 in Ost-Berlin) ist eine deutsche Schauspielerin, Popsängerin, Synchronsprecherin und Songwriterin. Leben Bereits mit sechs Jahren trat Jeanette Biedermann im Kinderzirkus Lilliput als Akrobatin auf. Nach der Mittleren Reife begann sie eine Friseurlehre bei Udo Walz, die sie abbrach, nachdem sie bei einem Casting zur Bild-Schlagerkönigin 1998 gewählt worden war. Im folgenden Jahr nahm sie an der deutschen Vorentscheidung zum Eurovision Song Contest teil und belegte mit dem Lied Das tut unheimlich weh Platz vier. Von Juni 1999 bis März 2004 spielte sie als Marie Balzer bei RTL in der Seifenoper Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten mit. Ende 2004 lief auf Sat.1 der Fernsehfilm Liebe ohne Rückfahrschein mit Biedermann in der Rolle der Tanzlehrerin Julia Behrendt. Sie übernahm als Schauspielerin auch verschiedene Synchronrollen, unter anderem 2006 in dem Animationsfilm Ab durch die Hecke. Biedermann war 2003 und 2004 Mitglied der Jury in der Sat.1-Show Star Search. Am 2. April 2005 erhielt sie für Run with Me einen Echo in der Kategorie Bestes Video national. 2004 veröffentlichte sie ihr fünftes Studioalbum mit dem Titel Merry Christmas. Im April 2006 erschien ihr Album Naked Truth, für das sie fast alle Stücke selbst geschrieben hat. Naked Truth gelang zwar der Sprung auf Platz 14 der deutschen Charts, es konnte aber nicht an die Erfolge der Vorgängeralben Rock My Life (2002) und Break On Through (2003) anknüpfen. Im Sommer 2006 erschien ihre Single Heat of the Summer, die die Top 50 der Charts erreichte. Ihre DVD Naked Truth Live at Bad Girls Club konnte sich in den Hitlisten der Musik-DVDs auf Rang zwei positionieren. Im Januar 2007 spielte sie in der Radio-Bremen-Tatort-Folge Schwelbrand eine Hauptrolle als Rocksängerin. 2006 war sie von 25. Oktober bis 29. November Jury-Mitglied der Pro7-Show Stars auf Eis. Ab dem 25. August 2008 war sie als Hauptdarstellerin der Sat.1-Telenovela Anna und die Liebe zu sehen. Wegen der geplanten Solitary-Rose-Tour stieg sie dort am 2. März 2010 aus. 2009 erschien ihr Album Undress to the Beat, es erreichte Platz 13 der deutschen Charts. Die erste gleichnamige Singleauskopplung wurde bereits am 27. Februar veröffentlicht und konnte sich in Deutschland auf Platz sechs und in Österreich auf Platz 20 platzieren. In Frankreich stieg der Song bis auf Platz 66 und in der Schweiz erreichte die Single die Top 50. Die zweite Auskopplung, Material Boy (Don’t Look Back), wurde als limitierte Single im Mai 2009 veröffentlicht. Sie konnte sich in Deutschland fünf Wochen in den Top 50 halten. Die letzte Single aus dem Album, Solitary Rose, schaffte es in Deutschland und in Österreich in die Top 15 und erreichte in der Schweiz die Top 50. Das Lied wurde von Biedermann im Rahmen der TV-Serie Anna und die Liebe beworben. Biedermann sollte ab April 2010 auf Deutschlandtournee gehen, die Tour wurde jedoch Ende März wegen einer Krebserkrankung ihres Vaters abgesagt. Von Herbst 2010 bis zum 25. Januar 2012 war Biedermann wieder in Anna und die Liebe (dritte und vierte Staffel) zu sehen, zudem im Oktober 2011 in dem ProSieben History-Thriller Isenhart – Die Jagd nach dem Seelenfänger. Im Januar 2012 gründete Biedermann mit dem Gitarristen Jörg Weißelberg, mit dem sie seit Juli 2012 auch verheiratet ist, und dem Bassisten Christian Bömkes die Band Ewig, deren erste Single Ein Schritt weiter am 31. August 2012 veröffentlichte wurde. Weitere Tätigkeiten Biedermann ist seit dem Jahr 2000 ehrenamtlich für das Deutsche Rote Kreuz tätig. Im Rahmen des Projektes „Las Luces“ in Peru engagiert sie sich für eine bessere Zukunft von Straßenkindern. Von 2000 bis 2003 war sie JRK-Botschafterin und seit 2003 ist sie DRK-Botschafterin. Sie beteiligte sich auch an der Aktion „Licht aus! Für unser Klima!“. Am 26. August 2011 erhielt sie für ihr Engagement eine Medaille des Verdienstordens der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. 2011 und 2012 war Biedermann für die Modefirma Jeans Fritz als Designerin tätig, für die sie eine eigene Kollektion entwickelte. Filmografie 'Filme' *2003: Hai-Alarm auf Mallorca *2004: Liebe ohne Rückfahrschein *2006: Tatort: Schwelbrand *2007: Die Märchenstunde – König Drosselbart *2008: Die Treue-Testerin – Spezialauftrag Liebe *2008: Dörte’s Dancing *2010: Mein Song für dich *2010: Callgirl Undercover *2011: Isenhart – Die Jagd nach dem Seelenfänger 'Fernsehserien' *1999–2004: Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten, 1043 Folgen (Folge 1744–2686,2830–2931 + 1 Special) *2004: Happy Friday *2007: Experiment Inkognito *2006: Pastewka *2007: Der Comedy-Flüsterer, 3 Folgen *2008, 2009: Die Comedy-Falle, 3 Folgen *2008–2012: Anna und die Liebe, 692 Folgen (Folge 1–384, 564–870; Gastauftritte: Folge 387 und 418 + 5 Specials) *2012: Heiter bis tödlich: Hauptstadtrevier, Folge 5: „Die Doppelgängerin“ 'Synchronrollen' *2001: Der kleine Eisbär *2002: South Park *2005: Im Rennstall ist das Zebra los *2006: Ab durch die Hecke (Over the Hedge) *2008: Winx Club Auszeichnungen 'Echo' *2001: für „Beste Künstlerin National“ *2005: für „Video National“ (Run with Me) 'Bravo Otto' *2000: „Silber“ in der Kategorie „Beste TV-Darstellerin“ *2001: „Silber“ in der Kategorie „Beste TV-Darstellerin“ *2002: „Gold“ in der Kategorie „Beste Sängerin“ *2002: „Silber“ in der Kategorie „Beste TV-Darstellerin“ *2003: „Gold“ in der Kategorie „Beste Sängerin“ *2003: „Gold“ in der Kategorie „Beste TV-Darstellerin“ *2004: „Silber“ in der Kategorie „Beste Sängerin“ *2005: „Bronze“ in der Kategorie „Beste Sängerin“ 'Eins Live Krone' *2002: für „Beste Künstlerin“ *2003: für „Beste Künstlerin“ 'Goldene Kamera' *2004: für „Pop National“ 'European Top of the Pops Award' *2002: für „Best German Act“ 'Radio Regenbogen Award' *2005: für „Rock National“ 'Maxim' *2003: Maxim – „Woman of the Year 2003 “ *2005: Maxim – „Woman of the Year 2005 “ 'German Saop Award' *2011: „Beste Darstellerin Telenovela“ (Anna und die Liebe) 'Sonstige' *1998: Siegerin des „Bild-Schlagerwettbewerbes“ *2002: Goldene Europa *2002: „Sonderpreis“ der SR1-Europawelle *2002: Goldener Fritz für „Beliebtester Kinderstar“ *2003: Mc Mega Music Award für „Künstlerin des Jahres“ *2004: Bunte – „Glamourfrau 2003“ *2005: Toggo Award in der Kategorie "Beliebteste Sängerin" *2005: „Intercoiffeur Award 2005“ *2006: FHM – „Sexiest Woman in the World 2006“ *2010: Kid's Choice Award Schweiz (Beliebtester TV-Star) *2010: CMA – Wild and Young Award (TV-Film des Jahres „Callgirl Undercover“) *2011: Verdienstmedaille der Bundesrepublik Deutschland *2012: A1 Prima Award *2013: Wieder die Gewalt - Award (für soziales Engagement in Peru/Lima)